<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Nicercy Tumblr Prompts by Geneviev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312016">Halloween Nicercy Tumblr Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev'>Geneviev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen's Tumblr Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mentions of incest, Mild Smut, Murder, Obsession, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serial Killers, Soulmates, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Yandere, Zombie Apocalypse, mummy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to celebrate Halloween with some Nicercy ficlets and bullet point fics, and I got some absolutely amazing prompts for it. (I love you, guys! &lt;3)<br/>If you want to read about some vampire!Nico, or witch!Percy, or them being/meeting with other mythical beings, this is the place for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen's Tumblr Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2253854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sanguinaccio dolce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked:<br/>"Wait. What do you mean there was blood mixed in?"<br/>With vampire!Nico-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Children of Hades are vampires.</p><p>- Well, not exactly, but they are the origins of the vampire myths. They have pale skin, they are between life and death, they don’t like sunshine, and… well… they need to drink blood once or twice a week to be nourished satisfactory.</p><p>- Thus, Nico is, technically, a vampire.</p><p>- The camp doesn’t know this. Yes, they tend to joke about it, but they have no idea how close they are to the truth. Chiron is the only one who knows, and it was a good thing he talked about it with Nico before his disappearance, otherwise, he could have died or gone feral without human blood.</p><p>- First, Nico wanted to do nothing with Percy Jackson, other than sucking him dry. But after the first grief, even if he ran from camp, he met with Percy over and over again and started to develop feelings for him.</p><p>- He didn’t want him to die.</p><p>- The thing with vampire folklore is, that there are such things as dhampirs. They are humans, who consume vampire blood to become stronger and enhance their healing time.</p><p>- Achilles’ curse is not a sure thing. There is way less than fifty percent chance to survive it with mind intact.</p><p>- So, when the battle of New York comes, Nico is ready to do anything to protect Percy.</p><p>- He bakes.</p><p>- There is an Italian dessert, called <em>sanguinaccio dolce</em>. A dessert with chocolate and blood. Usually, it contains the blood of a pig, but desperate times require desperate measures.</p><p>- Percy is amazed and so, so delighted when Nico presents him an apology dessert before the fight. It’s only after he starts to notice strange pain and an even stranger surge of power running over him when he starts to question Nico’s motives.</p><p>- Thankfully it is not poison.</p><p>- It is blood. </p><p>- “Wait. What do you mean there was blood mixed in?” </p><p>- There is no time to be angry and to be occupied with the little fact that Nico is a vampire, who forced his blood into him to become stronger. They have a war to win. But after that?</p><p>- They need to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't hesitate, just shoot me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked:<br/>For the word prompt thing: Zombie<br/>Zombie Apocalypse - or is it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You have the gun, right?” Nico turned around to reach for Percy’s hand. He squeezed it even if it was covered in blood and other unidentifiable body fluids Nico did not want to think about.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Percy said in a wavering tone. He survived a lot of things, he fought two wars, but after all they’d been through, this was what got him.</p>
<p>“If I start to turn into a <em>walker</em>, just shoot me. Don’t hesitate, just do it. Do you understand?” Nico rubs his thumb over Percy’s hand, who shakes his head in denial. He can’t… He can’t just shoot his boyfriend! He can’t kill him! “Percy, you have the best chance to survive. I can try to stop them, but they will inevitably bite me. If they bite me? I will also turn into a zombie. I don’t want to attack you, so you need to kill me. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t make me do it,” Percy begged.</p>
<p>“You have to. You need to survive this!” Nico’s voice shook, but he had to stay strong. For Percy.</p>
<p>He kissed Percy one last time, and without a goodbye, he threw himself into the hungry horde of zombies.</p>
<p>Thank the gods it was just the newest zombie apocalypse escape room…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You shouldn't play with unknown objects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apiratefellinlovewithastar asked:<br/>If no one’s beat me to it yet, mummy for the Halloween prompts?<br/>When PJO meets The Mummy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- After surviving the wars and the horrors, surprising himself to see his eighteenth birthday, Nico decided to study archeology. He always loved history, he was interested in the different pantheons, so he left New Rome and started a new life at Cairo University.</p>
<p>- He had contact with Hazel, Reyna, and Jason, but he didn't see any reason to keep up his contact with the others. Percy-and-Annabeth were sickeningly cute, he and Will broke up because of his unrequited pinning, and the others were not really his friends.</p>
<p>- Except for Lou Ellen and Alabaster, who were mysteriously all in his classes.</p>
<p>- He was not a popular student, but the teachers loved him, because he was diligent and smart, and he finished university with honors.</p>
<p>- His first excavation was easy. It was interesting and useful but there was nothing adventurous. He had to convince himself that that was what he wanted and preferred.</p>
<p>- His second excavation, on the other hand, turned out very differently.</p>
<p>- The first problem he met was immediately after arriving at the site: the sight of a very familiar laughing, strikingly handsome Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>- Who, after seeing him, instantly wrapped his arms around him, not minding the death glare Nico was spouting.</p>
<p>- It turned out, he was the photographer sent by the National Geographic magazine.</p>
<p>- Because Percy - just Percy, without the added "and-Annabeth" -, surpassing everybody's expectation, became a photographer. Who would have thought?</p>
<p>- What could have been expected, was that chaos and mess were always following Percy everywhere. Nico couldn't even blame Percy, he should have really expected that the hero of two big prophecies, the sassiest little shit who was not afraid of gods and monsters, would bring <strike>adventure and fun</strike> chaos to his life once again.</p>
<p>- <strike>He loved it. He loved Percy Jackson.</strike></p>
<p>- He hated it and he hated Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>- He hated that Percy Jackson seemingly hasn't seen any movies with mummies in them, because he. Read. From. A. Mysterious. Book. In. A. Language. He. Didn't. Understand. Aloud.</p>
<p>- "Nobody taught you that you shouldn't play with unknown objects?!" shouted Nico while they were running for their lives from two very hungry crocodiles, one feisty cat, and three violent human mummies.</p>
<p>- It was a pain in the ass to fight against them, even with his powers over the dead. Because - who would have thought that Egyptian corpses are very different from western corpses? Egyptian pantheon, anybody???</p>
<p>- Fighting was hard, but defeating them? It was easy.</p>
<p>- It turned out in the end, that what Percy read was a poem about life and death and that the living should take the chance because you can't do it in death. The mummies were to move along the decision if the one reading it was in a turmoil because of a difficult question.</p>
<p>- And Percy was in a turmoil.</p>
<p>- Because he didn't anticipate he would fall in love with the calm, collected and most importantly, healthy and happy Nico di Angelo, who was both nothing like he was and exactly like he was before leaving. He was in a better headspace, he was well-balanced, he was... So. Freaking. Attractive.</p>
<p>- So, yeah, the mummies helped him to take the chance and while running for their lives, he asked the other man out on a date.</p>
<p>- Nico said yes.</p>
<p>- The mummies stopped and turned back to lay down in their sarcophagi.</p>
<p>- It was a pretty anticlimactic battle, but at least they got a date out of it, and a story they would only tell to others if Nico wanted to embarrass his enemy-turned-crush-turned-friend-turned-boyfriend-turned-husband.</p>
<p>- He loved embarrassing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blood gets spilled the more you row...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unbeknownstunknown asked:<br/>For the fic prompt: Red roses, to Hell they go.<br/>Blood gets spilled the more you row.<br/>The farther they reach, the more it shows.<br/>To love you and be yours, I'll never know.<br/>With witch!Percy and witch!Nico</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Percy Jackson was never somebody you could call "normal". He was an odd kid with an even odder single mother, and he grew up into an odd sixteen-year-old teenager.</p>
<p>- When he was younger, the parents always warned their kids against befriending him, they thought he was bad news.</p>
<p>- Well, they were not wrong.</p>
<p>- He and his mother were the last members of a once big and flourishing magical family, but a tragedy ended everybody's life. Only the two of them could escape from the final death. They run away to a small, normal town where were no other witches, wizards, and other creatures of the night.</p>
<p>- The only problem was their disability to become equally normal. Oh, well...</p>
<p>- The solution? Sally Jackson, the single mother of Percy Jackson opened the first and only Wicca shop in town. They were definitely not Wiccan, but it was the only acceptable reason for them to be strange because they didn't want anybody to find them.</p>
<p>- Sally kept up with Percy's education during his time in middle school and then high school, so when his sixteenth birthday arrived, he did what every witches and wizard do when reaching it: the soulmate spell.</p>
<p>- The soulmate spell was as its name suggests: if a magical teenager on their sixteenth birthday does it, they will get prophetic dreams about their intended, the one with whom they can be whole. It is not a fool-proof spell, sometimes it shows nothing, sometimes it shows horrible things, but for most, the good outweighs the bad.</p>
<p>- So, Percy, on the dawn of his birthday, exactly at the witching hour, dipped his blade into his palm, and let the blood flow into the bubbling potion.</p>
<p>- "Red roses, to Hell they go.</p>
<p>Blood gets spilled the more you row.</p>
<p>The farther they reach, the more it shows.</p>
<p>To love you and be yours, I'll never know," he murmured the spell.</p>
<p>- He felt, rather than saw a person's outline pressed against his. A very male, very wizard-y outline. It was gray, the only detail he could discern was the other's eyes.</p>
<p>- They were deep, deep black with a hint of red in the iris.</p>
<p>- Percy knew he was doomed, but he didn't care. He had a soulmate to find and a soulmate to cherish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He was nothing, after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked:<br/>How bout “Come on, there’s nothing out there...” as a spooky prompt?</p>
<p>Poor ghost!Nico...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy felt somebody. He looked around, but he didn't see anything off. His friends were laughing and joking about being in a haunted house at night, with only the cellphones as their light sources. They didn't believe in ghosts, it was all for fun, to get spooked a bit before Halloween. Percy didn't believe either, but...</p>
<p>There was something or somebody.</p>
<p>Watching them.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>He couldn't shake off the feeling. He kept looking at the corner of the room, where the light couldn't reach, not even when he deliberately turned the light there. The corner, where darkness was the lord. He slowly stepped towards the shadows, but before he could reach out with his hand, a touch on his shoulder stopped him.</p>
<p>"Come on, there is nothing there," said Grover, his best friend, and waved his head towards the others. "Rachel said she couldn't feel anything, so we can leave the ghost hunting to the professionals," he joked. Percy nodded and redundantly followed him.</p>
<p>Because he did so, neither of them saw when a boy-shaped figure with curly pitch-black hair and black eyes stepped out from the shadows' embrace. A boy, who looked longingly after the pretty, green-eyed human, who left him there, alone and waiting.</p>
<p>He was "nothing", after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It was a blood bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymus asked:<br/>For the prompt game: the obligatory Werewolf Prompt</p>
<p>Werewolf!Percy &amp; vampire!Nico</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Just as Hades' children were and were not vampires, the demigods, raised by Lupa, were and were not werewolves.</p>
<p>- They won't turn into wolves during the full moon, they won't be flesh-eating feral beasts and they won't infect their victim if they bite somebody.</p>
<p>- But, they can be feral, they can have wolfish characteristics, and if they are too close to their animal side, Lupa can bless them with the ability to turn into a wolf form at will.</p>
<p>- Jason was one of Lupa's feral wold-child.</p>
<p>- The problem was - so was the amnesiac Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>- Well, it was not exactly a problem, except for that tiny-teeny bit of myth that vampires and werewolves don't get along.</p>
<p>- That was not a myth.</p>
<p>- Jason and Nico could work together, but they always butted their heads because of the smallest details. They liked each other, but only from the distance. If they were close to each other, they fought like cats and dogs.</p>
<p>- The real problem was the first meeting between the newly turned werewolf Percy Jackson and the vampiristic Nico di Angelo.</p>
<p>- It was a blood bath.</p>
<p>- And not because they wanted to kill each other. Rather, they wanted to mark each other as theirs.</p>
<p>- It was like their animalistic part took over their human side to show them that they belonged to each other - in a rather messy way.</p>
<p>- Let's just say that the Romans can't look at that specific part of the square without being red from embarrassment - and neither could they look at Percy and Nico without knowing what they are up to in their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And Percy was no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymus asked:<br/>"Is that statue waving at me or did I pick up the wrong meds?" for the prompts?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This place gives me the creeps</em>, Percy thought.</p>
<p>He once again heard that voice. He glanced behind him, but the only thing he saw was the darkness swallowing the corridor. There was nobody behind him.</p>
<p>Or was there?</p>
<p>All of his nerves were screaming at him to run, to escape, to never ever return that mansion again, but he was not somebody who let his flight reflexes work on him.</p>
<p>So, he did something truly idiotic: he stopped. And turned around where he came from.</p>
<p>The statue was where he left it. It was a curious little thing: it was made from black marble, but everything looked so realistic, it could have been alive. But statues made from marbles were not alive, no matter how realistic they looked, or how they moved their arms like a little greeting wave.</p>
<p>Statues. Were. Not. Alive.</p>
<p>He must have taken the wrong medicine or was hallucinating.</p>
<p>He almost convinced himself, but then the statue opened it's completely black mouth.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Percy Jackson. I waited so long for you," it said and opened it's arms as if it wanted to embrace the creeped-out boy.</p>
<p>Percy took a shaky step backward, his shoe caught on the edge of the carpet. He swayed, but he didn't fall. A hand prevented him - the hand of the statue. It was a cold touch, but it was not as hard as he would have thought. It was smooth and gentle, as were the completely black eyes which were looking down at him in concern.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt like he was poured down with cold water. His head felt heavy and stuffy and the feeling continued down on his neck, shoulders, arms... Down to his legs until he couldn't feel the coldness of the statue, the softness of the carpet, and the humidity of the room.</p>
<p>He felt... He felt nothing.</p>
<p>He looked down and all he could see was the color blue. Everything was blue. His arms, his legs, his torso.</p>
<p><em>HE</em> was blue.</p>
<p>"Wha-?!" Percy started to freak out.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Percy. Just a minute and we can be together forever. Don't fight against it," the statue said. Percy tried to fight, tried to run, but his limbs felt heavy and clumsy. "I'm Nico. I waited for you a long time, and now that you are here, we can be together till the end of time."</p>
<p>And then Percy was no more.</p>
<p>In his place, there was a new, beautifully crafted blue marble statue about a pretty young man, who was in the loving arms of a handsome man, made from black marble. The contrast between the two of them was striking, the connection between them was palpable. They were beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Full of lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymus asked:<br/>For the Halloween Prompts: Percy was a traitor AU?</p>
<p>Enemies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We must return to the Queen," Priestess Annabeth said.</p>
<p>"We cannot. The traitor is close to us, I can feel it. He can't survive too long without water," replied High Warlock Niccolò, who scanned the misty forest with his sharp eyes and even sharper senses.</p>
<p>There was a shadow lurking in the forest, he just couldn't pinpoint where, not even his raven, who had a close connection to the traitor could find him.</p>
<p>He felt a stab in his heart. Not because of a knife, a claw, or any sharp object, but because of the thought of the traitor. His beloved Perseus.</p>
<p>Just Perseus - a kind, amazing boy without any power, who managed to steal himself into their hearts. Especially into the High Warlock's heart.</p>
<p>Niccolò shook himself and locked all the thoughts, all the memories of his Perseus into an unbreakable box. He couldn't think about those passionate nights, those domestic mornings, those romantic dates. He couldn't think about those sea-green eyes, that wind-swept hair, that mischievous smile. He just couldn't.</p>
<p>Because those memories?</p>
<p>Those were full of lies.</p>
<p>His perfect Perseus was a <em>siren</em>. A beautiful, deathly creature, the son of the sea.</p>
<p>His born enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. He always got what he wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymus asked:<br/>"I'm just saying-"<br/>"Oh SHUT UP AND BITE ME."<br/>"I- Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Vampire!Nico &amp; elemental!Percy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy knew there will be problems when he accepted Nico's courting, but he didn't think it would be about something like this. Not that there was anything wrong or problematic with Nico, far from it, but... Sometimes they were just too different and wanted different things. It was probably because of their upbringing.</p>
<p>Percy was a typical newvyorker skaterboy, who loved adventure and excitement, and was a sassy little shit, who couldn't suffer fools. He was blunt and honest, and surprisingly good at getting into trouble, but he was even better at solving them.</p>
<p>Nico - or Master Niccolò di Angelo for anybody who was not Percy -, on the other hand, was a smooth, yet grumpy italian with a perchant for political games, who was from a different era. Literally, because he was a vampire - a count, even!</p>
<p>So yeah, the difference between them was pretty staggering, but they complemented each other. They complemented each other from the moment of their first meeting.</p>
<p>It was a dark, moonless night when Percy Jackson decided he wanted to visit his favorite place - an abandoned warehouse - to let his pent up energy out. He was surprisingly wired that night and he didn't want to cause problems for his mother because he couldn't stay still, so his best idea was to go skating. Yes. It was his BEST idea. You can deduct how great his other ideas were...</p>
<p>So, he went out, even if he knew it was not a good idea. New York was one of the hotspots for supernatural creatures, but he thought because the warehouse was close to his home, there won't be a problem.</p>
<p>He was wrong. Of course, he was wrong! The warehouse was not really abandoned - it was a place for a vampire group who didn't like the current Master of the city and his policies. That group was not amused when a human disturbed them, and they were even less impressed when it turned out the human boy was a witch with water-controlling powers. A newcomer - a dark, enchanting shadow - on the other hand, was really impressed with the cute boy who could boil the blood inside of the vampire who was trying to suck him dry.</p>
<p>Turned out, the newcomer was Niccolò di Angelo, the Master of the City, who wanted to eradicate the opposing group, and was very taken away with the pretty human boy who could protect himself so beautifully. After taking care of the group, Percy tried to sneak away, but when the next day he woke up at the sight of his room full of roses, it was obvious that the Master of the City found out where he lived.</p>
<p>One thing lead to another, and now, after one year into their relationship, they were arguing in a bed, covered in black satin.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying-," Nico tried to state his opinion of the topic for the hundredth times, but Percy had enough of it.</p>
<p>"Oh, just shut up and bite me!" Percy ordered exasperatedly. It was a recurring debate between them, and he had enough of it. He knew both of them wanted the same thing, why couldn't Nico just accept it?!</p>
<p>"I- Excuse me?" Asked Nico flabbergasted. He knew Percy wanted him to do it, but-</p>
<p>Percy <em>wanted</em> him to do it. Oh.</p>
<p>"You heard me right! Just do it, you masochistic vampire! I know you want it, so don't be a fucking prude and bite me!" Percy ordered once again, and bared his neck in a submissive way. He wanted to finally feel Nico's teeth sinking into his skin, he wanted to feel him taking away his blood. He wanted Nico completely, and not just the human-like mask he wore. He wanted to see that bloody, ruthless, powerful being he was when they took down the group of vampires at that first night.</p>
<p>He wanted Nico, the vampire, and he always got what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It’s plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Prompt game: Snowflakes<br/>&amp; I blame @apiratefellinlovewithastar for this</p>
<p>When Halloweentown meets Percy Jackson.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The graveyard was filled to the brim with crumbling tombstones, spikey iron fences, and dead, yet still poisonous plants. Statues were towering over the beings, statues that were wailing in despair or screaming in fear. Yet, that night the town was full of cheering monsters, instead of screeching ones.</p>
<p>The whole town was a big parade. They were celebrating that once again the human kids and adults were scared to death by jack-o-lanterns with sharp teeth, screaming, monstrous banshees, blood-crazy vampires, and crawling itsy-bitsy spiders with red eyes. For this town of Halloween, the arrival of their King was the height of the celebration, because Nico di Angelo-Scuro, their beloved Ghost King was the scariest, creepiest monster, the deadliest creature of the night who rendered their hard work into shrieking chaos. </p>
<p>He was everybody’s and everyhead’s most awaited nightmare, and he was Percy Jack-o’s, the town’s ragdoll’s only beating heart. Well, not literally, because he didn’t have one, or maybe he had, just Frankengabe decided to keep it to himself – it wouldn’t have surprised Percy, not even a little bit. But, the Nightmare Angel, the King of Halloweentown was his figurative heart, the only reason Percy was still in one piece and not in one of Frankengabe’s monster mash. </p>
<p>Annabelle Wildchase, the mayor was giving out the pumpkins for the loudest screamer, the goriest prank, and the scare which resulted in somebody’s death contests, but Percy was not listening, he was occupied with drinking Nico’s imposing sight in. The Ghost King was the tallest of the whole town, he had a pair of pitch-black raven wings and full black, endless-deep eyes.</p>
<p>He was everybody’s most awaited nightmare.</p>
<p>Percy was not designed to be himself, and to do as he wanted. He was designed to be Frankengabe’s, the town’s doctor’s servant. He could only run away from him because he managed to mix sedative into his food, but Percy knew it was only working for a few hours. </p>
<p>He wanted to take advantage of those hours, so when he saw Nico turn into a shadow, he followed him to the cemetery. He wanted to go to him, he wanted to tell him how much he loves him, how much he wants to be his.</p>
<p>He never did either of it – before he could resolve himself to do it, his creator intervened and jerked him away after he ripped off both of Percy’s legs.</p>
<p>Frankengabe was somebody Percy hated with all of his body. He wasn’t just a monster, he was evil, and without any compassion or happiness. The doctor leaned over Percy, smile so big and so fake Percy wanted to run. But he couldn’t – not without his legs. So he stayed, while Frankengabe approached him with his pointy needle. The new thread he stitched Percy’s legs was bright red and felt scalding hot where it pulled through his skin.</p>
<p>Percy was a relatively new ragdoll, one without any memories, but every time he was stitched together, he remembered more and more the before. And now, he finally figured out why was Frankengabe so familiar, why he felt attracted to Nico di Angelo-Scuro, why he always listened to Annabeth Wildchase.</p>
<p>He remembered when the biggest part of him was a boy from New York, somebody, who was lost, who was scared, who was hailed as a hero, who was constricted into being the perfect soldier of the gods</p>
<p>He remembered when one other part of him was a boy from Surrey, from Scotland, from a magical school, somebody, who was alone, who was manipulated, who was betrayed.</p>
<p>He remembered when the smallest part of him was a boy from Albion, somebody, who had to lie for his whole life, somebody, who died at the hand of one of his trusted friends.</p>
<p>He remembered that each of the previous owners of his body had somebody to love, somebody to admire, somebody to protect… somebody who never considered him to be their one and only.</p>
<p>He remembered who his biggest part, his brain-and-soul was in love with. He remembered those intense black eyes, those playful curls, those beloved manners. The same eyes, the same curls, the same manners he looks at every time he looks at their Ghost King.</p>
<p>He remembered the good, the bad, the in-betweens. He remembered the guilt, the love, the self-hatred.</p>
<p>He remembered.</p>
<p>But he knew, that in this life, nothing would turn out as it did last time(s). Because this time? He would be somebody Nico could depend on, somebody who would finally get his death angel of his nightmares. So, when he heard that the Ghost King disappeared, he went after him. He couldn’t let him get away as he did last time. This time he would be alongside Nico.</p>
<p>He found his Ghost King in an unfamiliar place. A small clearing in the forest, surrounded by strange trees with interesting motifs on them. From before, Percy recognized them as a Christmas tree, an Easter egg, and the others as well. The strangest thing was Nico, with white snowflakes covering his pitch-black raven wings, carrying a bag with full whit mysterious things.</p>
<p>The Ghost King smiled at him and explained to him what had happened, what he experienced, and what would he like to do. Percy picked his stitches, the ones connecting his fingers to his hand. He was unsure, but as he promised himself he would do anything to be with Nico, he would fully support him whatever he would do, he nodded.</p>
<p>The smile, full of sharp teeth, made his knees turn into jellies, but as he buckled, strong arms caught him and leaned him into a strong body. He felt finally home.</p>
<p>Nico believed that Percy had been made to fit perfectly in his arms. He was a ragdoll, after all. Destined to be moved according to another’s will carried away, held close, and loved with fierce protectiveness. </p>
<p>After all, he, Nico di Angelo, the once lost and closeted boy, who ran from his emotions and who made sure his life was as miserable as one’s could be, finally had the one who always held his heart: Percy Jackson - the once big hero of the two camps, now nothing, but a ragdoll, whose only reason for living was him.</p>
<p>“It’s plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to be.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm going to keep you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To my dear @unbeknownstunknown, whose prompt was:<br/>„Is it just me or is that star literally looks like it’s about to hit us?”</p>
<p>Incubus!Percy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico di Angelo was a big softy. Well, if you asked anybody, they would tell you he was a grumpy old man in the body of a young Adonis, but-</p>
<p>He was a big softy, under all of his layers and masks and depression. Or at least, that was the only reason he could think of why he did what he did. Usually, he wasn’t an impulsive, humanitarian somebody, but when he saw a young man, no older than himself, wretched and hurt on the side of the road, he felt compelled to stop his car and help him. As a doctor, whose life was literally about taking care of others and stitching them together, he thought nothing when he inspected the young man. The injured was in a pretty bad shape: his ankle was sprained, his body was covered in bruises. The only part of his body without any marring or scare was his beautiful face; it was like whoever did this to him, didn’t want to disfigure that perfectly bow-shaped, plump mouth and those sparkling, captivating eyes.</p>
<p>Nico tried to talk with the man, he asked about his name, what happened with him, does it hurt, where should he take him, and so on, but the man never answered. He just sat there, blinking at the doctor with his big, sea-green eyes surrounded by long, black eyelashes. That was when Nico sighed and decided that he is too nice for his own good and offered the man to take him home.</p>
<p>It never crossed his mind that he might have picked up a supernatural being, who needed to be feed. With sexual energy.</p>
<p>He didn’t suspect a thing before he felt an unfamiliar presence; a strong, starving presence, so empty and gnawing. The man next to him stirred, and in one moment he was limp and injured, the next, his mouth was against Nico’s bare skin, desperately trying to appease his hunger. Nico never felt like this; he felt like he was burning, he couldn’t get enough of the strange, unknown man.</p>
<p>The taste of the supernatural being was like a drug: honeyed and sweet and so bad for you; and like a drug it made Nico forget anything except for getting more of it. He felt himself being dragged himself down, down, further down where he could not recollect anything, except for the man, the incubus between his legs. He felt he was floating, but nothing felt right compared to the other man who made him see the stars.</p>
<p>„Is it just me or is that star literally looks like it’s about to hit us?” Nico asked in a floating voice. His eyes were unfocused, staring out of the panoramic sunroof of his car but not seeing anything except for blinking lights.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear, you are soooo out of it!” Laughed delightedly the incubus. “I like it. I like you, so I’m going to keep you!” He declared and started stroking Nico’s disheveled hair in a smoothing motion. “I’m Percy, by the way. Thank you for thanking care of me!” That was the last thing Nico heard before falling into the black void of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. He finally found home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus</p><p>It was my fault, I just wanted a serial killer!Percy and a writer!Nico &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> - Percy didn't know how he got there, but it might have something to do with Annabeth's insistence that he had to try out the new matchmaking app. So, as any person with self-preservation instinct, he did so.</p><p>- Nico was simply curious. To be honest, he didn't want a boyfriend, not after his breakup with Will. He just wanted some ideas about his new book, which featured online stalking, catfishing, and murder, of course.</p><p>- They didn't anticipate what waited for them: somebody, who understands them, whose mind is almost as dark and morbid as the other's.</p><p>- Percy knew the boy with the cute curls was made for him when Nico stated that his favorite method for killing somebody was making thousands and thousands of little knife wounds and making them bleed out in a pool of water. That was exactly his MO.</p><p>- Nico knew he met with his soulmate in that boring restaurant he had to go to meet his date. He knew it when the green-eyed boy sitting in front of him told him previously unknown facts about the difference between the death of the brain and the real time of death.</p><p>- Also, his date was stupidly pretty. With pink lips, messy, black hair, and sun-kissed ton, he was the prettiest boy Nico had ever seen.</p><p>- Percy thought the same: it was as if Nico had stepped out of his dreams. He wondered how much paler would Nico be in his death. He wondered what it would be like to be covered in his warm, slick blood, to see the light leave his eyes and feel as he slowly gets colder and colder when the life leaves his body.</p><p>- He didn’t put those thoughts into practice. Nico was too beautiful when he was in his element when he rambled about murders and motives and obscure facts.</p><p>- First, it was just casual dating. You know, the one where you spend six days out of seven in the other's place and find him missing on the remaining one.</p><p>- It wasn't sustainable in long term. They had to move together after the second month.</p><p>- It had been easier to sneak around when he lived alone, even so, Percy couldn’t regret asking Nico to move together. There was a big fight about where to move, neither wanted to give up their home. Nico had a big, cozy library with massive oak bookshelves, while Percy had a secret room for his… tools. In the end, they agreed on a new, small house, where they could have their space and where they could finally have their own pets: Mrs. O’Leary, the massive Newfoundland, and Small Bob, the British Shorthair.</p><p>- Both were unused to somebody in their space, couldn't imagine somebody, who wouldn't be indignant when they wanted to spend some alone-time with their respective profession. Yet, it was like they spent their whole life with each other, they fit so seamlessly into each other's life.</p><p>- When Nico was immersed in his own world of mystique, mayhem, and murder, Percy would do his stuff. Doing field research about how much time does it take to suffocate in a room full of burning oleander, doing his laundry, catching up with Annabeth, killing those who left negative reviews on Nico's books, etc.</p><p>- There were times when Percy went out even when Nico wasn't occupied by his books. Those occasions gave Nico the possibility to cook without Percy wanting to have sex in the kitchen counter, to catch up on his favorite YouTube channel's creepy videos, and trying to shake off the persistent detective off his heels.</p><p>- Because there was a very persistent detective, Detective Jason Grace, who was insisting that Nico was a serial killer who writes best seller books about his own killings.</p><p>- Det. Jason Grace was obviously an idiot, Nico couldn't help but think. He was a crime writer, he wasn't a murderer. His sunny and caring boyfriend, on the other hand...</p><p>- He didn't notice at first that there was something strange about Percy. The boy was the perfect mix of the boy next door, the punk skater, and the mischievous prankster types. He was caring and fun and could keep up with him when he was talking about the evolution of torture devices.</p><p>- That should have been a red flag. But they were matched based on their search history, so he assumed Percy was a writer also. The problem was that he never saw him writing anything. And there were the suspicious disappearances of his boyfriend when he thought Nico was occupied with other things. And the occasional bloody clothes he had to burn in their fireplace.</p><p>- So, maybe he should mention that while he was not a killer, thus Detective Grace's logic was fundamentally wrong, the recent murders were suspiciously similar to his drafts, which... Well, Percy was his beta reader.</p><p>- So. He was dating with a serial killer. He was living with a serial killer.</p><p>- He was in love with a serial killer.</p><p>- Whoopsies.</p><p>- The funny thing was that while he was under suspicion, his boyfriend, the real perpetrator was warned by the detective that there was an investigation and that he should leave Nico. The "and give me another chance because we could be amazing together" was implied.</p><p>- When Percy got home, he was crying with laughter. But he knew he couldn't risk being discovered as the real killer, and he didn't want Nico to go to prison in his stead, so he paused all of his killings for a while. Okay, no, he just went somewhere else and continued his work there to throw off the detectives.</p><p>- There was a strange stiffness in their relationship. Percy wanted to tell Nico about his... hobbies, but he didn't want to lose him either. Nico wanted to say he knows what Percy is doing, but he didn't want to take a risk.</p><p>- Yet, it was Nico who finally addressed the elephant in the room when Percy arrived home once again in bloody jeans.</p><p>- "I can't buy you new clothes every time you don't protect your clothes from all the blood! It is sooo not environmentally friendly."</p><p>- The silence was deafening. Percy was ready to strike down, but when he understood that Nico knew it and that all of his misplaced clothing items were gone because Nico didn't want him to leave any evidence, he kissed him.</p><p>- And did other things to him.</p><p>- There was only one thing Nico could think about during their passionate love-making. </p><p>- He wanted to know how Percy would have killed him if he didn't receive the news like this. And if he wanted something, he got it.</p><p>-Percy couldn’t resist when Nico was asking about the details when he was riding him as his life depended on it. He wanted to see how Nico react, whether the bloody fantasies would make him afraid or he was just as deprived and dark as Percy was.</p><p>- “I would straddle you; I would curl my hands around your throat and choke you. I wouldn’t finish it quickly; I would take my time. Whenever you’d feel your consciousness slipping away, I’d loosen the pressure. I’d feel every breath you take, every heartbeat you miss. I’d feel as your life would slowly, torturously slip away under my palms. And you would feel me. Your world would only be me, you would only feel me, my weight on you, my hands around your throat, my lips on your ear, as I would whisper you sweet nonsenses. And then you wouldn’t feel anything anymore.”</p><p>- Nico felt like he was a sick person, he felt disgusted by himself how much he loved Percy’s description. It was about his death, yet… he felt more than aroused.</p><p>- Percy smiled. It seemed Nico had no intention to run from him, was not afraid of him; it was clear that he finally found the only person who could understand him, who could support him, and who was just as sick as he was.</p><p>- He felt he finally found a home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, that you are here, I'm confident enough you didn't hate them, so I'm always happy for your feedback!<br/>And please, come visit me on <a href="https://justonemorechaptercoldflash.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! I do incorrect quotes and other crazy ficlets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Love is a funny thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know if you’re still accepting prompts for the Halloween Nicercy but here's one:<br/>yandere/dark!Nico?</p>
<p>So, here is a yandere!Nico~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke Castellan felt nothing before everything went dark. He never noticed the shadows moving around him, the strange smell of sulfur and leather. It was like he just fell asleep on his couch on Princess Andromeda like he did so many times before.</p>
<p>But the awakening was a different thing. In one moment, he was dead to the world, in the next, his eyes were wide open, his mouth formed a silent scream. Everything hurt. He could barely breathe; the silent scream made him choke on smoke and scorching heat. His skin screamed with him; he felt it burning, melting, blistering.</p>
<p>He had no idea where he was and what had happened. The only thing he knew was excruciating pain. His eyes were burning, the tears were just making it worse. His clothes – stolen from a fancy boutique before his exile into the ocean – now nothing more than ashes, just fed the fire instead of hindering it. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t call for any help.</p>
<p>It was just him and the blazing fire, devouring him from his blonde hair, through his despised scarring to his bones.</p>
<p>And Luke Castellan, the leader of Kronos’ army, the traitor of Camp Half-Blood, the Fates’ toy was no more.</p>
<p>Love is a funny thing. You can never predict it; not even the Fates can. The only two beings who could have predicted this happening was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, who knew that love was not just a fluffy, nice emotion, but madness; and Dionysus, the God of Insanity, who was the prime example of the narrow line between the light-hearted fun, and the darkest brutality.</p>
<p>But they did nothing – it was not their place to prevent the plans in motion. They just watched from their thrones and laughed delightedly when the other gods were scrambling like headless chickens when an unknown force cut down one by one the strongest demigods without any trace.</p>
<p>Because Luke Castellan was just the first of many.</p>
<p>After him, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was found in an iron maiden – a fitting place for the young Oracle. Her eyes were pierced through; she saw too much. Her throat, the vocal cords were cut through; she said too much. Her heart was penetrated by the biggest spike; she died because of her heart – just like the others.</p>
<p>Travis and Connor Stoll were found nakedly laying on each other, in a compromising position. It was a quick, almost careless execution as if their killer was bored. As if they were just additional victims, who said something or wanted something they shouldn’t have, but were not the original targets. Their neck was cut up; it was a swift, confident swing of a sword, nothing else.</p>
<p>Annabeth Chase, on the other hand, was seemingly more difficult than the other four. She fought back – she expected that she is going to be the next victim. She knew why they were targeted. Of course, she knew.</p>
<p>Luke was Percy Jackson’s first crush. It was puppy love, a sweet little thing, but because of the older boy’s betrayal, if never went away: his goodness became almost an obsession of Percy’s. He wanted to bring him back, he wanted to save him, he wanted to love him. But now it was too late for that.</p>
<p>Rachel was Percy’s first date. Even if the boy didn’t realize that time, they were on a date, and they had chemistry. They could have been the cutest pair ever. But now it was too late for that also.</p>
<p>The Stoll brothers were not that close to Percy, but they never made it a secret that they wanted the great hero. They wanted him so badly, they wouldn’t have cared if Percy would have only used them as a Luke-substitute. They worshipped the ground where Percy stood, and they loved each other as they would have loved Percy.</p>
<p>And Annabeth? She knew she had the best chance at being with Percy. The best chance at being his girlfriend, his fiancée, his wife, the mother of his kids, the one who could have been with him until the death tears them apart. But death came earlier – much, much earlier.</p>
<p>She knew she didn’t have much chance. She had an inkling suspicion of the identity of the killer, and she knew she was powerless compared to them. But she didn’t give in without a fight. It was futile, of course. There was no fight against the darkness, there was no running away from the shadows. The shadows, like tentacles, were grabbing her, throwing her against one of the trees.  Pain ripped through her as her back hit the prickly bark, but the worst was her head, as it collided so hard with the tree, she could only see stars.</p>
<p>She felt like fire erupted in her veins; she screamed. The heat consumed her as a wild tsunami, her bones shattered as she was thrown again and again into the trees like she was a ragdoll whose owner was a temper tantrum throwing baby.</p>
<p>When she was on the ground, the shadows forced her head and arms up, and her torso down in a painful position. She couldn’t help but screamed as both of her shoulders were dislocated. She was a demigod, she could fight against monsters and other enemies. She knew she will die young as most of the demigods die in their teenage years. But this? This was nothing as she imagined her death would be.</p>
<p>She was crying. She was helpless. She was alone.</p>
<p>She was defeated.</p>
<p>She forced her head to turn around and look at where the shadows were the most concentrated. Her eyes were begging, the only thing she could whisper was, “Please, Nico.”</p>
<p>The darkness started to solidify, and a deathly pale young boy stepped out of it. He looked at the girl laying on the ground and smiled. It could have been a nice, soft smile, something like you would give your favorite puppy in any other situation. Here? It was the creepiest thing Annabeth ever saw, and the last thing she saw in this life.</p>
<p>Before she could think of anything to escape, she was dead.</p>
<p>And Nico was finally free of his most dangerous competition for once and for all. In the end, Percy Jackson was going to be his. There was no question about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>